1. Field of the Invention
A ballistic protection device for use with a vehicle, and more specifically a ballistic panel and mounting assembly for securing the ballistic panel between the inside and outside panels of a vehicle door.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicles are often used in situations that require or utilize vehicle armor to protect the occupants. In many instances, the armor is added to the vehicle after manufacture as an aftermarket item. Such aftermarket vehicle armor can be both conspicuous and cumbersome. Further, it may be desirable to avoid the appearance of armor on the vehicle, especially when using the vehicle in a discrete or undercover manner, for example, when used in association with law enforcement. In addition, the driver or passenger may utilize the armor by seeking protection behind the vehicle door when placing the vehicle door in an open position.
Depending upon the particular vehicle and type of armor, it can be both costly and difficult to modify standard production vehicles to accept the armor. In particular, the vehicle doors are typically designed to protect the vehicle occupants during side impacts. Thus, the vehicle structure often includes structural members, in particular side impact members placed within the vehicle door for reinforcing the vehicle compartment. In such situations, it may be difficult to add vehicle armor to the vehicle door while maintaining the integrity of the structural components. Further, difficulties exist in fitting the armor within the space constraints between the inner and outer door panels and not interfering with door or window equipment and the associated control hardware.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a ballistic protection panel that mounts within a vehicle door in a discrete and inconspicuous manner and provides protection for the vehicle occupants without requiring extensive modification of the existing door structure.